1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the structure of mat on the floor and, in particular, to a mat with the puzzle function.
2. Related Art
Most of the foam mats lying on the floor are square pads, differing on their appearance or some internal shape variations. Therefore, the assembled mats are boring in general and lack changes.
Currently on the market there is another kind of mat with the puzzle function. Each side of the mat is formed with an assembling part to engage with another mat, therefore offering more assembly changes and fun. As shown in FIG. 8, the fabrication of such mats 91 with the puzzle function is formed by cutting a square pad 90. Each side of the mat 91 is cut to form an assembling part 92 to engage with another mat (not shown). Since the assembling part 92 on each side of the mat 91 has the shape of teeth, some part must become waste 93 during the process of cutting the square pad 90 into the mat 91. This inevitably leads to a higher manufacturing cost for the conventional mats 91.
Moreover, since each side of the conventional mat 91 has the tooth-shaped assembling part 92, there is a problem that the boundary of the entire set of mats on the floor cannot fully cover the floor near the walls and at the corners.